


Law & Order

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avocados at Law, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow knows something, King Jon Snow, Minor Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Past Rape/Non-con, Ramsay is his own warning, Trials, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: What If Ramsay had a trial like Tyrion?





	1. Start

Petyr Baelish looked Ramsay Bolton in the eyes. 'You think I can be a free man?'

'Well, you might have to take the black,' Said Petyr. 'What if I don't want to?' 

'You're pushing it Lord Bolton,' Said the former master of coin. 'What else is there besides that?' 

'Death,' Said the lord of the Vale. 'Oh,' 

A man in furs with red hair walked in with a blond woman, 'Come with us,' The red haired man held chains for Ramsay. 'C'mere kid,' Spat Tormund. 'I'm no kid,' He spat back. 

He was put on Brienne's back and then on her horse. 'Don't get horny, boy,' Said the free folk man. 'What?'

'He thinks I'm his woman,' Laughed Brienne. Sat in the great hall, Theon Greyjoy looked at his hands. Some fingers gone, some stubs of the past. He looked down at his bottom half, he couldn't look. He felt cold until someone put something over his shoulders. 'You'll need this,' Said Davos. 'Thank you,' 

 

'I've been through the same thing,' 

'Really?' Asks Theon. 'Yes, my prince, in the bag around my neck I have some of my fingers,' 

 

'Oh,' Theon said. 'He's here,' Said Jon. Sansa stood next to him. 'Good,' Was all Sansa could say. 'You know I love you Sansa,' Said Jon. 'Yes,' She muttered into his jerkin. 'Will you raise him?' She asks pointing at her stomach. 'I'll raise them, I promise,' 

 

'This is it,' 


	2. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judgement Day.

He plays with his thumbs, it was death or the wall. His mind blocked out everything being said. Soon a knife came near his fingers, his eyes went big. As Davos slammed the knife down. 'Ow!' He yelled. 'Ow is right,' Said Tormund.

 

'You okay?' Jon asked Sansa, 'I'm having his child, and I feel guilty for sending him to the wall, he'll never see—,' 

'Maybe you can have him visit the child,' 

'I guess,' She said crying into Jon's chest. 

 

'When do I leave?' Ramsay asks. 'Mourning,' Said Jon. 

 

'Theon,' He said, 'What?' Said the ironborn lord. 'I'm sorry,' He said kissing Theon's forehead, which turned into a kiss. 'I love you greyjoy,' 


End file.
